Damned
by Clarixe
Summary: A sequel to Care to Make a Wager: Laxus attempts to redeem Cana's reconsideration after Fairy Tail winning the Grand Magic Games. Barrels of liquor vanish and sexual tension rises.


**Author:** Really? The last time I wrote for Laxana was in 2013? You've got to be kidding me! I thought it was only like last year. Anyway, thank you very much for the warm responses for my _Care to Make a Wager_. It was really heartwarming! Seriously, this fic was started back in December of 2013 and I was only able to finish today. I'm very sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy!

###############

 **DAMNED**

A Cana/Laxus one-shot (somehow a sequel to _Care to Make a Wager)_

###############

Laxus stared at the way she played the rim of her wine mug with her finger. He imagined her fingers running down his arms or somewhere else. She was laughing with some of their guild mates while finishing a barrel of liquor. Catching himself staring at her, he broke his gaze and looked around in hopes of not finding a single soul noticing how he gaped at Cana Alberona. The _Raijunshuu_ members were busy talking about their latest accomplishment while the others were immersed into different activities – talking, drinking, playing, or reading. Even Natsu's company seemed to be entangled in tranquil narratives of Romeo about paranormal activities. He returned his eyes to the drunken beauty, her reddish cheeks against her porcelain complexion.

Sitting on the countertop, she looked flawless from his point of view as he was sitting across her. It was indeed a perfect view of her figure. Her pants tightly hugged her long and slender legs; while her top, exposing her belly button, barely covered her upper body. The soft curls of her chocolate brown hair draped down her neck. Her physique made him feel a little bit uncomfortable in the most wrong region of his body.

He looked around and noticed that he was not the only one attracted to the woman's unbelievable physique. Macao and Wakaba, the old geezers who were talking to the card mage, seemed to be enjoying the view as well. He clenched his palms, emitting a little bit of electricity. Clearly, he had to do something about it.

The lightning dragon slayer decided that something has to be done and stood from his seat. He approached the card mage. On the other hand, Cana had noticed him after his few steps and raised her brow.

She immediately spurted out, "need something, Laxus?"

The dragon slayer's composure remained while Macao and Wakaba sensed something off between their two guildmates. Macao coughed, "we should probably get going," as he was about to drag Wakaba out of the area.

Cana strongly placed her beer mug on the countertop, making a _thud_ sound. "No need, boys. I'm pretty sure it's okay for you to hear what he's going to say."

She looked straight into his tangerine eyes for a few seconds then laughed. Somehow, her arrogance irritated Laxus Dreyar.

"I'm here to collect my debt, Alberona."

"What debt?" Cana slurred.

Laxus clenched his jaw.

"I don't seem to remember having any debt." Cana, squinting her eyes, tried to recall. She poured another round of beer in her mug.

"You are one funny woman, Alberona." Laxus retained his composure and smirked. Somehow, he was used to the woman's ability to manipulate situations in favour of her.

"Care to make me remember what the debt is all about?" Cana Alberona asked in a soft voice, almost a whisper. She moved her head nearer to the dragon slayer's. Her brown eyes straight into his oranges. Laxus easily had a whiff of her scent – vanilla, chamomile, and wild flowers. It was unusual for someone who seems to spend time with alcohol. Her scent drove him beyond crazy. However, Laxus was reluctant to share their night of drunken card game and hormones-induced teasings with the others listening to their conversation. He stepped backwards.

"How about a drink while you make me recall that debt you keep on fussing about?" Cana motioned for Mirajane and asked for another barrel of wine. The take-over mage hesitantly asked her brother to get the wine from the cellar. Elfman immediately obeyed his sister and brought out a barrel from the guild cellar. He immediately placed it on the Cana's table. Laxus looked at the card mage with scepticism and the woman simply nudged him by placing a mug filled with liquor.

"Drink up, dragon slayer." She gave a wicked smile on her face as she drank her liquor straight. Then her eyes went to her other drinking buddies. "This might take a while, boys."

After barrels and barrels of liquor, Laxus felt the warmth inside his body and the sluggishness started overpowering him. When he lifted his eyes to observe the card mage, the woman was smiling wickedly. Her eyes were as bright as they were before they had begun their drinking spree; however, her cheeks were bright red. He watched how she drank her mug straight then refilling it once again. His senses turning dull, he picked up someone clearing his or her throat. When he turned his head to see that person, the slightly blurred Mirajane, the take-over mage, came in his vision.

"I highly suggest that the two of you continue your competition somewhere else," she chirped. "As you can see, it's already midnight, all have already left, and that is the last barrel of liquor we have in this building."

Sluggish, Laxus turned his head to see that the guild hall was already empty. Mirajane had already cleaned the place. Chairs were already set upside down on the tables and half of the lights were already turned off.

"You really outdid yourself this time, Cana," Mirajane lilted and lightly tapped the shoulder of the drunken card mage. Cana Alberona simply hiccupped with a smile. "To think that purchasing liquor is the first thing on my list tomorrow."

The take-over mage simply grabbed Laxus's and Cana's arms, and powerfully dragged the two out of the guild hall. With a sweet smile, she finally said, "see you tomorrow," before closing the guild door behind the two drunken Fairy mages.

Hardly remembering what transpired before and during the session, Laxus could barely feel his tongue as he asked the brown-haired _nakama_ , "what now?"

"My throat is still parched," Cana responded quickly as she started walking away from the guild building. The lightning dragon slayer slowly followed behind. "I know the best place for more liquor."

His feet simply followed the card mage, his vision a bit hazy and his senses a little dull. When the woman stopped in front of a bungalow, he was surprised as how he was able to follow the woman all the way to her home. The woman fumbled with her keys then opened the door. She signalled the dragon slayer to follow her. What astounded Laxus was how tidy the one-storey house of the guild's drunkard. The living room was impeccably too manly to be considered a home of a woman. Only functional furniture can be seen: a plain-looking black couch, a lamp, a side table, and a rug. Adjacent to the living room area was a bar with three high stools and a lavish cabinet filled with bottled wines.

Cana hiccupped, "make yourself comfortable, Dreyar."

The card mage immediately went to the bar and brought out a wine glass and a bottle of a Bourbon whiskey. The lightning dragon slayer, on the other hand, sat uncomfortably on her couch. He thought of himself plainly stupid for going in her territory as he had never been to a woman's house and as he did not plan of redeeming his reward in a woman's house. He knew that such games should be done outside, in an unfamiliar suite or in a nook of a street.

The brown-haired woman situated herself right beside Laxus, making the latter flinch. She then gave him a wine glass and poured whiskey into it. Then she started chugging down the remaining contents of the bottle.

"Been keeping the best bottles here," said she in the middle of her drinking. Astounded by the sight of a woman whose stomach seemed to have become resistant against alcohol, Laxus only replied with a smirk then gracefully sipped a little from his wine glass.

Cana noticed him and laughed hard, a boorish type of laugh. "You have no respect for the liquor."

"What?" He lifted his gaze to catch the woman looking at him with her eyes half-open. Her cheeks have a tinge of redness. Her lips were like freshly popped cherry tomatoes – red and plump.

"Drink like there's no tomorrow," she said in almost a whisper. "That's how you respect alcohol."

"You are already talking nonsense, Cana." Laxus averted his eyes off the woman. It was his attempt to reduce being seduced by the Fairy's drunkard.

Cana moved her head towards him and then whispered, "then, maybe we should do something else rather than talk."

Laxus swallowed. He felt the sudden tightness of his pants.

"You know," she continued. Her fingers downwardly trailed his chest. "What goes along pretty well with alcohol?"

Her hushed voice near his ears did a pretty good job of turning him on. The warm air from her mouth sent shivers down his entire body. Unable to focus, he stuttered, "what?"

Her voice trailed off. "Oh, I know that you know. You tell me, Fairy's hotshot."

 _Hotshot._ Despite the alcohol swimming his system, the term registered in Laxus's mind. Finding it funny, the lightning dragon slayer released a booming laughter. Cana moved herself away from Laxus and pouted as she placed her back on the couch.

"I didn't know how lousy you are in dirty talking when drunk," Laxus smirked. Somehow, the blond felt his tipsiness wearing off.

Cana laughed hard as well and replied, "oh, that was not dirty talking. Don't worry, you'll know it when I really started dirty talking."

Laxus sighed as he stood from his seat and went to her kitchen, an attempt to evade any temptation of her dirty talking him for real and his immediately jumping on her. "Do you have coffee?"

"Wow, feel free to roam around my house," the brunette sarcastically yelled as she finished off her Bourbon whisky. "And might as well get me another bottle of whiskey."

The blond searched for coffee in her kitchen but failed to do so. Instead, he was surprised by how much alcohol the woman had stored. He estimated that her personal supply could make the entire guild happily drunk.

"Laxus," Cana called. "One bottle, please."

Calling him by his first name, Laxus almost flinched as he closed her fridge and brought out the closest bottle he could reach. A cup of coffee could have been very helpful for him to hasten the process of removing the tipsy feeling. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stabilize himself.

The lightning dragon slayer returned to the couch and gave the bottle to the brunette. Cana immediately opened the liquor bottle and chugged down half of its contents.

"Where were we again?" She asked, speech slightly slurred. She lifted her bottle as if feeling triumphant and said, "yeah, you were talking about collecting a debt."

His eyes narrowed in sheer awe. He could not believe that the woman can still recall their initial conversation topic even though she was already in a state of drunkenness. He immediately replied, "nah, not this time."

He knew that he was doing the right thing as he had never done something like that with a drunken woman.

"You know, alcohol sharpens my memory," she pointed out as she placed the half-empty bottle on her coffee table and moved closer to him. He could feel her breasts pushing his arm and her warm breath tingling his ear. "And since we actually won the Grand Magic Games, how about you reap your reward tonight?"

Laxus thought of it as an implicit invitation. He swallowed hard as he felt a part of his body stiffen and stirred upon hearing her voice. He tried to get away from her but she placed herself on his lap, both her legs on the sides and her face buried on his neck. Cana's hands had found their way to his chest.

"Cana, I don't think-"

Before he could even finish his statement, her lips landed on his. He could taste the bitterness of alcohol from her mouth. She slightly opened her mouth, inviting him to deepen the kiss. He happily obliged and extended his tongue to explore. The dragon slayer placed his hands on her back, making her closer to him. She placed one hand on his neck while the other caressed his fair hair. She could feel his hardness against her core and it urged her to squirm, rubbing more of her on his shotgun.

"Cana," he moaned out of desire. His urgency to pounce her raved him inside. She sealed his mouth shut with another fiery kiss. Satisfied with their make-out session, she moved her lips to his ears, tugging and nibbling them.

"I like how you say my name with that deep voice," she giggled as she nuzzled against his neck. Laxus felt like he was beyond seventh heaven. He could only imagine what she can do with her lips and tongue. He called her name, "Cana."

Cana's face remained buried against his neck. The card mage remained still. With a frown, Laxus took a peek of her face and saw her sleeping, lightly snoring. He gave a big sigh – a mixture of relief and disappointment. He felt relieved. The woman was clearly drunk and he was not the kind of man to take advantage of that. On the other hand, he felt disappointed. Their hot make-out session really did a number on him.

He gently moved the girl to the couch and picked her up. He brought her to what he assumed to be her room. He placed her on the bed and was about to tuck her in when she hiccupped, "don't leave me, Laxus."

The lightning dragon slayer smirked and lightly caressed her hair. She lightly smiled despite her eyes closed. He then moved and took the other side of her queen-sized bed. Cana rolled and plopped her arm and one leg over him. His body stiffened with her gesture.

Still with a raging hard-on, Laxus sighed and murmured, "this will be a long night."

 **FIN**


End file.
